1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imprinting apparatus which has an imprinting means for imprinting various kinds of information on a recording medium such as a film, and which is suitable for use in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods for imprinting date information or the like on a photograph are known. To record a child's growth or to rearrange file photographs, it is very convenient that the date and time when the photographs are taken are imprinted thereon.
A method for imprinting message characters or the like on a photograph, e.g., one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei 2-127632, is also known. This method can be used very conveniently because it makes it possible to imprint season's greetings or words expressing one's message, e.g., "HAPPY NEW YEAR" or "CONGRATULATIONS", in a photograph. A photographer can use this function by a simple operation of selecting one of several prepared messages.
An imprinting apparatus is also known which has an improved message function whereby a message according to a photographer's preference can be input and the message can be imprinted in accordance with the input data.
However, with the recent rapid internationalization, there are increased chances of going to many countries in the world, taking photographs of persons in each country and sending the persons their photographs, as well as photographing in one's own country and taking photographs of persons in the same country. Accordingly, need for imprinting messages in various languages has arisen.
Although the English-speaking population in the world is large, it is natural that a large number of people wish to imprint messages in other languages. However, no cameras satisfying such a need have been provided.
Also, one may wish to use words such as "MERCI" or "DANKE SCHON" instead of "THANK YOU" if he or she wants to express his or her gratitude in a witty manner.
There is also a problem relating to the use of an imprinting means. That is, a user cannot use an imprinting means when a need for using it occurs unexpectedly or the instruction book is lost, unless the user is already familiar with the function of the imprinting means so as to be able to input any character data. Even if the manual is found, it is not always possible to understand it well enough to utilize the function.
Further, even if the photographer had managed to input suitable characters, the data in a memory disappears and needs to be input again if the memory is reset by a battery change or the like.
Moreover, even if the photographer had managed to input and register suitable characters, it is very troublesome to search for a necessary message if there are many messages registered simultaneously.